Fighting the elements
by Thehellhound
Summary: What happens when Aria, Sol, and Totomaru want to regroup the element 4 for their own evil intentions? What will they do to get Juvia to join them too? Will Gray finally realize his feelings for Juvia, and will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**3RD PERSON POV**

It was a typical day at Fairy Tail, Mira was bar tending, Natsu and Gray were fighting, and Lucy and Levy were reading. All of a sudden storm clouds started to roll in at record speed. Rain started pelting down on the roof. Some guild members continued on with their dial activities, but certain members stopped and looked outside.

"Has anyone seen Juvia today?" Mira called out hoping that Juvia would be in a shady corner somewhere in the guild silently watching Gray. When no one replied she started to worry for the water mage. What would cause it to rain this hard? Was Juvia in some kind of trouble? These are the questions that ran through Mira's head. She looked around to find someone to go check on her.

"Levy, Lucy!" Both girls looked up from the books they were reading."Can you two please go check on Juvia? This downpour is worrying me." They got up and Mira wrote Juvia''s address on a small piece of paper."This is her address." She handed it to them and they ventured out into the rain.

**LEVY'S POV **

Me and Lucy left the guild and looked at the piece of paper Mira gave us. We huddled under Lucy's umbrella which she had grabbed on the way out.

"It says that she lives around here." Lucy commented. We started walking and the rain started to get heavier."Mira was right to send us to check on her. Something must be bothering her if it's raining this hard."She said over the sound of the rain. We walked down pine street until we came to the address on the paper. It was a small place, but then again she lives by herself. We were about to knock when I noticed the window was broken. I grabbed Lucy's wrist and silently pointed to the window. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her keys. I grabbed my pen and we checked if the door was unlocked, it opened easily and we slowly entered. We soon found that her apartment was empty. But there were thing strewn across the room like a strong wind had come through. Ther were items that were burnt also. Lucy found some rocks and sticks. There was also a small puddle of blood on the floor.

"Who could have done this?" Lucy asked shocked at the destruction. My mind was running a hundred miles an hour, Things were burnt that means someone was a fire mage, Lucy found rocks and sticks, someone else was an earth mage. Finally, it looks like a strong wind came through… It suddenly clicked and I gasped.

"It's the members of element 4!" I shouted."They took her, they must be planning to reform! Lucy we have to tell the guild they could hurt Juvia." Lucy''s eyes widened, at the same time we started to leave and run to the guild.

_"Please don't be to late." _I thought.

**GRAY'S POV**

When Mira sent Lucy and Levy to go check on Juvia it didn't bother me much, she was probably crying over something useless. But I started to worry when it started to rain harder. While I was distracted Natsu landed a hit and I was sent flying into a wall. I forgot about Juvia and focused on my fight. She was fine, right? A few minutes later Lucy and Levy came barreling through the doors breathing heavily. Juvia, however was not with them and it was still pouring. I ran over to them along with Natsu, and even Gajeel sensing something was wrong.

"Oi, where's rain woman." Gajeel said gruffly. He seemed a bit worried.

"Where's Juvia." I asked trying not to sound frantic. Lucy and Levy were still breathing heavily when Levy blurted out three words that halted my world.

"She was taken." She took one more big breath before continuing."Get master!" Natsu ran to get the master when Mira and Erza came over.

"What do you mean she was taken. She can defend herself." Erza stated roughly trying to understand how a strong mage like Juvia could be simply 'taken'. Natsu came jogging back with Master Makorov.

"One of you speak." He said calmly to the two girls. They looked at each other and Levy nodded.

"Master Mira asked us to go check on Juvia because it seemed like she was in distress due to the whether, when we got there we noticed her window was broken, we went in then made sure no one was there. It looked like a strong wind had blown through, lots of Juvia's things were burnt, and lucy found some sticks and stones…. There was also a puddle of blood. Lucy and I think that element 4 is trying to regroup and they came and took her." She finished.

"But that can't be! Juvia would never go back to them. She is part of Fairy Tail now. She would never betray us!" I shouted.

"FOOL!" Master said enraged."Of course Juvia wouldn't betray us, at least not on her own accord… There are many ways to make unwilling participants follow your instructions" His anger faded into saddness.

"Are you saying that they are going to torture her!?" I yelled"We have to find her." I turned to Natsu and Gajeel. "One of you has to be able to find her sent!"

"Gray, I know you're worried but we must assemble a team and send them out to find her. We have to be cautious, and we have to keep in mind the possibility that they have already turned her to their side." Master said as calmly as possible.

"They took our nakama! I'm going!"Natsu shouted.

"I'm coming too." Gajeel huffed out.

"So are we,"Lucy said and Levy nodded.

"Aye!" Happy said flying over with Pantherlily.

"I'm going too, and there is no stopping me." I said putting lots of force into my voice.

"I will help too." Erza declared. Master nodded as the team slowly started to form.

"Alright then you can leave any time but I suggest you move soon." The master said."Bring back our nakama."

**Hey guys I had this idea suddenly hit me while watching a gruvia amv so i'm gonna run with it I hope you like it, but the only couple i'm working on in this fanfiction is gruvia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3RD PERSON POV**

Juvia could hear the sound of her name but she ignored it, drifting in and out of consciousness. Her head hurt and her body ached. Again she heard her name being called.

"Juvia… Wake up Juvia." Someone said gently. She opened her eyes slowly, Totomaru was standing in front of her from her position… on the floor.

"Long time no see Juvia." He said in a soft tone."I missed you." The way he said it made Juvia shiver in disgust. He had always had a strange crush on her, that frankly creeped her out. She looked around at her surroundings, it looked like they were in an abandoned building. She was currently chained to the wall, and for some reason she couldn't use her magic.

"Why is Juvia here? Where is Juvia?" She questioned him. He frowned a little less happy to be with her. He sighed and turned around.

"I thought you would be happy to see me after all this time. I mean it's been a while and I missed you so much, did you not miss me?" He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to sit in front of her."You're here because Sol and, Aria had things to do, and I volunteered to watch you so I could be the first one you see." Juvia was shocked, Sol and Aria? What were they doing here too?

"What do you want from Juvia?" She asked Totomaru. He opened his mouth to say something but then she heard another recognizable voice.

"That will be for us to explain." Sol said walking in with Aria. They seemed different somehow, more sinister. He walked over to where Totomaru sat. "How much have you told her?"

"I waited for you to come to tell her of the plan." He said seemingly bored.

"Good," Aria's voice boomed."Juvia, why do you think you are here?" Aria asked to see how much she knew.

"Juvia thinks that you want to reform element 4. But Juvia will not join, Juvia has Fairy Tail!" She said raising her voice at the end.

"But Juvia…" Totomaru whined."Why choose them when you could have us?"He said gesturing to Aria, Sol, and himself."Besides you were with us first, we know you better than that stupid guild."

"No." She said sternly,"Fairy Tail has welcomed Juvia like family. _They _know Juvia, they are Juvia's nakama."Juvia stated proudly.

"You have gone soft Juvia." Aria interrupted."That guild has made you weak. But with us you could be strong. Zeref will make sure of that." Juvia froze when Aria mentioned Zeref. She knew that he was nothing but bad news.

"What about Zeref?" Juvia asked slowly. Aria smiled evilly, he never used to smile.

"Yes Zeref came to me requesting that I bring back the element 4, in exchange for great power. I have the power, so do Sol, and Totomaru. All we need to be complete is you Juvia, join us." Aria rambled on.

"NO!" Juvia shouted."Juvia will not! Juvia is good." She said convincing herself now."Now what? Will you torture me until I say yes?"

"No that is not needed. Zeref will make you." He said and called out,"Master Zeref!" Out of the shadows appeared Zeref, looking evil as ever.

"Now my dear Juvia, I wish you would have cooperated. Now I have to control you myself which is so much more effort. It will also hurt you as well. Are you sure you don't want to cooperate with me willingly?" He asked with fake concern.

"Juvia would never do anything willing with you." She snarled at him."Fairy Tail will come and find you."

"Oh trust me i'm shaking," He said sarcastically. "If they do come you do realize they will have to destroy you too right?" Juvia hadn't thought of that yet, but the guild has been after Zeref for a long time and if she was a part of taking him down then she would gladly be destroyed.

"Juvia knows." She mumbled.

"Oh," he said enthusiastically. "We have a martyr here do we?" He slowly walk towards Juvia. She tried to back away, but she only backed into a wall. She was scared, so scared but as of now she was powerless. As Zeref got closer and closer his hands rose to grip both sides of her head. The sky outside started to darken, thunder and lightning crashed down, as if it were protesting. Zeref finally reached Juvia. His hands on bothe sides of her head, she closed her eyes holding back tears. That's when she felt the pain, she felt white hot pain spread throughout her body, she felt Zeref's magic seeping through her, trying to gain control. She felt her heart race and the blood pump through her veins, somehow spreading the pain, and Zeref's magic at a faster pace. The pain wouldn't stop, even when it had completely taken over her body. Her mind was burning, Zeref's magic was shoving her self conscious into the back of her head. She was now in the back seat of her mind, watching what happen outside but not controlling anything. The pain didn't stop, it only dulled.

"There," Zeref said standing up."You can unchain her now." He told Totomaru, who grabbed Juvia's wrists and unlocked the chains. Juvia stood up, but did not move any further."So Juvia are you going to obey me now?" Zeref asked in an icy tone.

"Yes master Zeref." She replied in a monotone voice. Zeref smirked, Juvia was in his control now and together hay would take down that nasty guild Fairy Tail.

**Hey you guys, a bit of a twist I know. If you guys have any ideas that you might want me to incorporate please just tell me thanks. Please review, see you next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**GRAY'S POV**

Once we got our team assembled and on the train I tried to relax but thinking of what they could be doing to Juvia scared the hell out of me. Erza must have seen my discomfort because when Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy weren't paying attention she leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sure Juvia is alright, she is a strong mage." She started to lean away then stopped."Also now would be a good time to decide you feelings for her." She said smiling.

"Alright listen up."Gajeel said seriously."I know you have fought the element 4 before but you really don't know them. I feel like if I tell you about them then we will have a better chance at defeating them." Everyone focused their attention on him, preparing for what he has to say.

"First up there is the leader, Aria. He is the strongest. He may keep his eyes bandaged but don't think that is a disadvantage. He is a trained killer. I can't think of any weaknesses for him unfortunately. Then there is Sol, he is a creepy dude. He is earth, he can be set on fire. But you have to catch him first. The other one is Totomaru, he is a weird one too, he has always had this creepy crush on Juvia. Natsu you have beaten him before so you should be good. Then there is Juvia-"

"Wait." I said cutting him off, "why are you telling us about Juvia, she is on our side and would never betray us. Besides i've beaten her before."

"You didn't let me finish ice for brains. You say she is on our side, and I know that. I know that no matter how much they torture Juvia she won't give in. That doesn't mean that they can't control her with magic. As much as I hate to admit it… Juvia isn't invincible. She can be controlled just like any other mage here."He told me like I was a child."As I was saying, Juvia's weakness is probably ice. If we find her and she is being controlled then we have to defeat her and find out who is controlling her." Everyone nodded already knowing this. Levy's face suddenly dropped.

"Gajeel, what if she didn't join them, and they don't have a mind controller? Do you think that they would…"She stopped mid sentence fearing the worst.

"Stop Levy." Erza said strongly."We can't afford to think like that, we have to focus on saving her." I let my hair cover my face so that no one could see my pained expression. I started to think,'would they really kill Juvia?' I shook my head to get rid of the bad thought. I have to stay positive. Just then a couple walked by.

"Man our romantic weekend was totally ruined! It rained the whole time." A man said.

"Oh and I just heard that it recently just stopped. No clouds in sight, what strange weather." Came a women's reply. I jumped up and jogged up to the couple.

"Um excuse me, but um where were you staying this weekend, with all that rain. It could be a lead on where my… friend is being held." I asked as nicely as I could.

"Oh well my husband rented a nice cabin at the base of Mount Hakobe. It rained the whole time, quite heavily." The woman said smiling,"I hope you can find your friend." The couple walked away and I allowed myself a small smile.

"You guys" I said walking up to the team. "I have a lead on where Juvia could be. This couple said that they were at the base of Mount Hakobe for a nice weekend, but it rained the whole time. Heavily."

"That could be where she is being held. We will go there." Erza said determined.

"There's only one problem, they said that it suddenly stopped raining. Like just stopped." I told them, worrying about what that could possibly mean."I still think we should go there and check it out. We might find something."

"Rain woman better be okay." Gajeel said roughly. I could tell he was worried to, everyone was. But who knows how long they have been friends. He obviously cared for looked to where Natsu lay in Lucy's lap unconscious and sighed.

"Well there's nothing we can do until we get there so I suggest everyone get some rest."

**3RD PERSON POV**

Totomaru stared at Juvia, studying her face, her body. He sighed.

"She's not doing anything Aria." He whined.

"I told you Totomaru, she is consumed by Lord Zeref's magic, she is virtually a puppet, controlled only by Zeref. There is no Juvia anymore. Juvia is gone." Aria boomed.

"But I liked Juvia, she was fun. The way she always played hard to get. It was like our little game." He said wrapping his arm around Juvia's waist. He looked into her eyes, then realized that they were empty. There was only blue, her usually bright eyes were no longer there replaced by something more sinister.

"Juvia, you can still hear me right?" Totomaru asked ignoring Aria. "I'm going to keep you company from now on. Isn't that terrific?" He smiled hugging her. He them pulled away to look at her. "I noticed you did something different with your hair, I like it." He moved his hand to her exposed thigh.

"You also changed your outfit, I really like your new dress. Shows off more skin." He glanced at her skin, he noticed the Fairy Tail tattoo and frowned.

"Would you please stop playing with my puppet Totomaru?" Zeref deadpanned, walking in with Sol not far behind. "Fairy Tail will be here soon, they are on our path. Just as planned."

"What?" Totomaru asked."But they will take away Juvia!"

"Fool!" Zeref replied. "I have given you power for a reason, you will take care of some of Fairy Tail's strongest then we will attack their home. You can keep your Juvia afterwards."

"How long do we have till Fairy Tail shows up?" Aria asked.

"Oh about an hour." Zeref replied."We should get ready to give them a warm welcome." He said evilly.

**Hi you guys Sorry about the late chapter, I had to work on my other fanfic. But anyways here is the new chapter, see you next chapter ;)**


End file.
